graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Lux
Complete, mostly factual, and unbiased auto-biography of myself, Edward 'Origins' I started out in 2012 classic, I adopted the (iconic) alias: "GamerBoyFTW", which I would stick by until the NSE. I quickly scaled the map and learned everything this game had to offer. I learned marriages were a thing and quickly married a fellow newbie, she adopted my last name FTW. She stayed with me even though we had several affairs and I was a pimp. She had informed me that the adoption center existed, and even though I was a noob, I hated the very idea of what it was. I became a protester and after making very inappropriate statements at the adoption center, a lady pretending to be a police officer PMed me saying she would track my IP address and send units, me not knowing this was a troll, deleted my app from my kindle fire, and my account was to never be seen again. I started new accounts here and there, but eventually they all met the same fate as the first. I don't like to admit this but there would be times I baby role played lol. Graal Era After a burnout in classic, I saw there were other games like graal, and in 2013, I joined Era. I wasn't very good at era, or not very good at all. I met the harsh realities of the pay to win cycle. But, I saved and saved, and bought a car and rifle. After this feat, I decided to try and make an army guild, it was a whopping failure and fell 2 days in after petty drama. After this is I joined on and off mafias and militaries, but never got very far. Until one day, I joined this police gang and was adopted by a RP police officer, I joined his gang called something like "Iron Force" and started RPing as a police officer. I met many of my original friends there and would remain in it until everyone went inactive and the guild died. The person who adopted me was named Ryan, I do believe he is now a zone GFX admin. The New Sarovian Empire (NSE) 1st Era I returned to classic and witnessed a battle at York Town. I was a (towereror?) and didn't commit to the guilds until a few days later when I met someone who was in Sarovia named Messiah. I joined Sarovia and befriended the other soldiers, Sarovia was a society, we were all friends in there. My time in Sarovia changed when one night at 2 am, I witnessed one of Muzak's guilds and Germain's guild argue at MoD Town, a skirmish broke out and I called for reinforcements but none came. Later Crawford claimed the town in their name and I waited until tomorrow to alert John Mako (now John Vasa) Because I told him, a 6-8 hour war would break out. After being there for the entire battle, I would be promoted to Lance Corporal (and this is where I got my very iconic nick name, family name, and later name Lance) everyone nicknamed me Lance so I gave my friends in Sarovia the name, later I would name myself Lance. I participated in most of the 1st NSE's battles, and rose the ranks. One of my greatest achievements was joining the Imperial Guard; the most elite unit of the Empire. Being in the guard meant I had to guard Constantine and the Makos', I knew him on a personal scale now. It was more than a guard, it was a brotherhood. Notable members of the guard are: Raiden Bacsey, Lawliet, and Tyrell. Everything was all fine until one day, Constantine would crown a new Emperor, this election was mysterious and it was not relayed to any news on the GC's. John and Outlaw were the candidates. John lost the "rigged" election and chaos unfolded, John betrayed the Empire, several divisions were wiped, CO's would desert us. The Empire would die overnight and fade into memories. This is the least corrupt Sarovia to ever exist, not ran by blackmail and wiping tactics, rather by friendship. I would stick with the later attempts at Sarovia as a Jr. Officer but none were as grand as the first. The Kingdom, Vaiken, and "The Project" I am ashamed I didn't participate more the in The Kingdom, it may have been the most unified guild system ever. After Sarovia's fall I joined two houses, Vaiken and Ullr. I hopped between the two occasionally. When a absolutely huge election unfolded I witnessed Vulnus being crowned, but later Vulnus abdicated and gave the crown to Auel for reasons I don't understand. The Kingdom plunged into chaos and eventually fell. Vaiken formed it's own order and I would become a Commander of one of their units. In the background Maddox A. and I were plotting an ambitious project, it never had a name besides "The Project", the project was to create a utopia of alternate accounts that would seize guilds from militaries through deception. I successfully did this to a Vaiken guild. Tyrell would hold a grudge against me for some time. "The Project" seized anywhere from 8-15 guilds and had several alts in use. "The Project" is now dead and I regret my decisions along with it. The Re constructional State I joined a number of guilds before the State, such as Bundes Reich and Amestris. I joined and was made a Sergeant, I faced leadership in capabilities and immaturity, this Era was most well known for it's "Late night State" I became very popular in the State after one night, I repeated a mantra about the Big Three hundreds of times. I met a guy named Rebook (Bruce Fessler's alt) there and became friends with him. Rebook was a meme and pretended to act like an autistic child. Bruce eventually came out as Rebook and past on the name to me (but I got rid of it awhile ago) The State would fall sometime after, sending me into a unclear state where I joined other guilds and remained inactive. Time was blurry past this period. Re constructional State - Burvanica After the State I would join guilds and receive NCO-Officer positions pretty much everywhere. All I can remember is being a Lt. Colonel in State and helping out smaller guilds. My reputation was bad during this time, because the cancer during state wouldn't be laughed at anymore, it would be hated and an nuisance to the community. I attempted to lead a few guilds like "The Union" which I put a lot of work into, but would never get me anywhere. Up until Burvanica, I was the most toxic person in the community. So after the Union I just gave up and quit for a few months. Category:People